Akademia Mistrzów Magii
by A.B.Black
Summary: Co by się stało, gdyby uczniowie szkół magii z całego świata mieli możliwość dalszego kształcenia? Na przykład w Akademii Mistrzów Magii, gdzie mogliby zostać Mistrzem Zaklęć, Eliksirów lub Transmutacji? Główna bohaterka Annabeth Greenaway razem z Draco Malfoyem i Hermioną Granger, starają się o przyjęcie do tej prestiżowej szkoły. Jak potoczą się ich losy? HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

Jak zwykle poranek w Nowym Yorku był hałaśliwy. Nawet do mieszkania na siódmym piętrze dochodziły odgłosy ulicy. Drobna szatynka przysłuchiwała się dźwiękom miasta od dobrych piętnastu minut. Leżała i rozmyślała nad swoją przyszłością. Jeszcze tydzień temu była uczennicą Szkoły Magii w Salem. Teraz jest kandydatką do Akademii Mistrzów Magii w Edynburgu. Westchnęła głośno i spojrzała na zegarek, dochodziła dziewiąta.

Jutro o tej porze będę już w Edynburgu – Annabeth uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Zrzuciła kołdrę, wstała z łóżka i skierowała się w stronę kuchni. Kawa była zdecydowanie dobrym pomysłem.

Żeby dostać się do kuchni musiała przebrnąć przez kartony pełne książek o zaklęciach, transmutacji i eliksirach. Gdy przebrnęła w końcu i dotarła do kuchni od razu zabrała się za parzenie kawy. Z ulubionym kubkiem w ręku, pełnym czarnej aromatycznej kawy zasiadła na swoim ulubionym miejscu. Jej wzrok ponownie powędrował na miejsce książek. Ann popakowała wszystko, mimo tego, że nie wiedziała jeszcze czy w ogóle zostanie przyjęta na Akademię. Westchnęła cicho i ruchem ręki przywołała paczkę cienkich papierosów i zapalniczkę. Nie lubiła tego nałogu, ale wracała do niego zawsze, gdy była w stresującej sytuacji. Odpaliła cienkiego papierosa.

W Akademii Mistrzów Magii w Edynburgu były trzy specjalności: Mistrzostwo w Zaklęciach, Mistrzostwo w Eliksirach i Mistrzostwo w Transmutacji. Ann podjęła wszystkie wstępne egzaminy pisemne. Każda z tych dyscyplin była jej bliska, a edukacja w szkole w Salem nie pozwoliła jej sprecyzować w czym była najlepsza. Kiedy przyszły wyniki z pierwszego etapu cała rodzina była zachwycona jej wynikiem, zdobyła dobre wyniki w każdej z dziedzin, otwierało jej to drogę do podjęcia egzaminów praktycznych. Zaciągnęła się papierosem i popiła łyk kawy. Na ulicy ktoś głośno zatrąbił. Ann spojrzała na zegarek, dziesiąta. O czwartej nad ranem będzie się musiała aportować do Edynburga, żeby zdążyć na egzaminy. Dopiła kawę i stwierdziła, że musi dokończyć powtórki materiału.

Budził był bezlitosny. Trzecia nad ranem to zdecydowanie zabójcza godzina. Ann przetarła zaspane oczy. Ze stresu, długo nie mogła zasnąć, dlatego tym bardziej pobudka dała się jej we znaki. Wzięła różdżkę ze stolika nocnego i jednym machnięciem wstawiła ekspres. Nie ma dzisiaj czasu na mugolskie sposoby – pomyślała i zwlokła się z łóżka w stronę łazienki. Szybki, chłodny prysznic od razu ją orzeźwił. Ubrała wcześniej przygotowany komplet, używany na tego typu egzaminach praktycznych. Dopasowane ciemne spodnie z nitką ze smoczej łuski. Koszula na stójce, również czarna na którą zostały nałożone specjalne czary, aby żaden eliksir nie był w stanie jej przepalić oraz specjalna narzuta z metalowymi zaczepami, która w trakcie walki mogła służyć za tarczę. Włosy związała w wysoki koczek, a oczy delikatnie podkreśliła czarną kreską. Tak ubrana ruszyła pewnym krokiem do kuchni, gdzie unosił się zapach aromatycznej kawy. Szybko wypiła pół kubka napoju po czym zabrała się za przygotowywania śniadania. Kiedy już wszystko przygotowała i zjadła. Z resztką kawy zasiadła w fotelu w salonie i zapaliła papierosa. Zegarek wskazywał trzecią czterdzieści. O dziewiątej zaczynały się zapisy. Ann miała wszystko zaplanowane. Postanowiła, że aportuje się z dachu swojego budynku, poinformowała już Akademię Magii, że będzie odbywała teleportację międzykontynentalną, dlatego poprosiła o zniesienie bariery antyaportacyjnej kilka minut przed dziewiątą. Dyrekcja, nie miała z tym najmniejszego problemu, widocznie Ann nie była jedyną osobą, która będzie docierała na egzaminy w ten sposób. Zgasiła papierosa, jeszcze raz przejrzała torbę czy znajdują się w niej wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty, notatki i kosmetyczka ze zmniejszonym w niej bagażem. Schowała różdżkę w specjalna kieszeń spodni i udała się na dach.

Nigdy nie lubiła teleportacji, jednak pomyślała, że demonstracja takiej umiejętności może być dobrze odebrana przez Akademię Mistrzów Magii. Przed szkołą zjawiła się za sześć minut dziewiąta. Gdy tylko uspokoiła oddech i otworzyła oczy spostrzegła przed sobą gigantyczny zamek, rodem ze średniowiecznych opowieści. Wokół było pełno młodych ludzi. Wszyscy trzymali wydawali się zdenerwowani. Ann podeszła do długiej kolejki wciąż słysząc delikatne szumy w uszach.

Przepraszam – zwróciła się do niskiej pulchnej dziewczyny – mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, kto jest ostatni w kolejce na zapisy?

Ja – odparła dziewczyna, nie odwracając się w stronę Ann.

Dziękuję -odparła lekko speszona dziewczyna – czy Brytyjczycy są zawsze tacy oziębli? - pomyślała, jednak zignorowała dziewczynę i ustawiła się za nią w kolejce.

Kolejna poruszała się w ślimaczym tempie. Po godzinie oczekiwania, jedyne o czym Ann marzyła to kawa i papieros. Po upływie trzydziestu minut nadeszła jej kolej.

Dzień dobry

Dzień dobry, proszę siadać – powiedziała starsza czarownica. - Poproszę dokumenty. - Ann wyciągnęła wielką teczkę i podała ją czarownicy.

Annabeth Greenaway, data urodzenia 15.02.1980 rok, ojciec Regulus, ukończyła Pani szkołę Magii w Salem, jest Pani czarodziejem czystej krwi, a wyniki egzaminów wstępnych uprawniają Panią do podjęcia wszystkich praktycznych egzaminów w dniu dzisiejszym. - wydukała czarownica. - Czy wszystko się zgadza?

Tak, proszę Pani. Wszystko się zgadza. - odparła z uśmiechem Ann.

Tutaj ma Pani trzy karty wraz z numerem, godzinami i miejscem egzaminów. Zaczyna Pani od egzaminu z zaklęć. Widzę, że strój ma Pani odpowiedni. Przed przystąpieniem do egzaminu proszę przekazać komisji różdżkę do sprawdzenia, wie Pani takie formalności. Egzamin będzie polegał na pojedynku z innym adeptem. Liczy się sprawność, umiejętność reagowania, poziom rzucanych przez Panią zaklęć. Następnie uda się Pani na egzamin z eliksirów w trakcie, którego będzie Pani zobowiązana do uwarzenia trzech eliksirów, każdy o odmiennym stopniu skomplikowania. Ostatni egzamin, jak Pani się domyśla, odbędzie się z Transmutacji. Jest to egzamin składający się z dwóch części. Pierwsza teoretyczne, będzie Pani musiała odpowiedzieć przed komisją na dziesięć pytań. Następnie część praktyczna, w której wylosuje Pani przedmiot do transmutacji. Czy wszystko jasne? - głos czarownicy był niezwykle nużący, słychać było, że powtarza tę formułkę już któryś raz z kolei. Nic dziwnego, że kolejka przesuwa się w tak ślimaczym tempie.

Tak, wszystko zrozumiałam. Dziękuję Pani.

Dobrze, wyniki egzaminów powinny do Pani dotrzeć w przeciągu dwóch dni od dzisiaj. Proszę zabrać dokumenty i udać się na dziedziniec. Ma Pani jeszcze pół godziny do egzaminu.

Do widzenia. - Ann zgarnęła wszystkie papiery i starannie schowała je do teczki. Pół godziny, to idealny czas na kawę i papierosa, pomyślała i z ulgą wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Niestety, długo szukała kafejki więc zostało jej jedynie pięć minut na papierosa i szybkie wypicie kawy, aby w spokoju poszukać sali egzaminacyjnej. Kobieta, która przygotowywała jej kawę wytłumaczyła jak dostać się do sali 504B. Ann ruszyła w stronę piątego piętra szybkim krokiem. Była zdeterminowana, skupiała się jedynie na odnalezieniu odpowiedniej sali, więc gdy wychodziła zza rogu z impetem wpadła na coś twardego.

Kurwa. - zaklęła i podniosła sprawdzić co stało się przyczynkiem upadku. - Mógłbyś uważać? - warknęła, gdy zobaczyła, że wszystko to za sprawą stojącego właśnie nad nią i bezczelnie uśmiechającego się chłopaka.

A może milej bo taki język nie przystoi damie? - wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę.

Poradzę sobie, dzięki. - prychnęła dziewczyna otrzepując się z kurzu.

Milutka jesteś.

A ty nieuważny.

To ty na mnie wpadłaś. Ja stoję na nogach – rozciągnął ręce prezentując to, że stoi twardo na ziemi.

Wielki wyczyn. - skwitowała dziewczyna. - Przepraszam, ale spieszę się na egzamin.

504B? - zapytał chłopak. Ann nieznacznie skinęła głową. - Też tam idę.

To rozumiem, że mamy iść razem? - zdecydowanie chłopak nie przypadł jej do gustu. Był zbyt pewny siebie, owszem był przystojny, ale z zachowania kompletny palant. Zignorował jej pytanie i zaczął iść na równi z nią.

Do ilu podchodzisz dzisiaj egzaminów? - rzucił.

Trzech. - odpowiedziała Ann koncentrując się na gwarze dopływającym zza rogu.

To tak jak ja. Nie widziałem cię nigdy w Hogwarcie, jesteś z Beauxbatons? W sumie taka ładniutka, że nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś była z Francji. _Czy on próbuje ze mną flirtować? Serio koleś? Nie pomyślałeś, że chwilę przed egzaminami to nie jest dobry moment na podryw?_ Pomyślała dziewczyna i gwałtownie skręciła w bok, gdzie zobaczyła grupkę młodych ludzi tłoczących się pod salą 504B. Odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka, dopiero teraz przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Szaroniebieskie oczy i blond włosy, z grzywką lekko opadającą na czoło, szeroki uśmiech i rząd białych równych zębów. _Typ amanta -_ pomyślała Ann.

Nie. Nie jestem z Francji i proszę daj mi spokój zaraz mam egzamin i jak przez ciebie się skupię, to uwierz, znajdę cię i będziesz tego żałował.

Amerykanka. - rzucił chłopak strzelając przy tym palcami, jakby rozwiązał największą zagadkę. - Stąd ten charakterek. Jeszcze sama będziesz mnie prosiła o rozmowę, uwierz... - powiedział i zniknął w tłumie.

Buc. - westchnęła Ann. Już miała podejść do ściany, oprzeć się i zacząć zbierać siły przed pojedynkiem, gdy usłyszała:

Annabeth Greenaway, zapraszamy! - szatynka przełknęła ślinę i udała się w stronę sali.


	2. Chapter 2

Ann weszła do przestronnej sali pojedynków. Po lewej stronie dostrzegła stół przy którym siedziała komisja.

 _Panno Greenaway, dzień dobry_ \- przywitała ją starsza czarownica – _nazywam się profesor Mirabell Spirawell, pozostali członkowie komisji to profesorowie, Adam Horowitz, Jonathan Wells oraz Bruno Spirelli. Proszę podać różdżkę_.

Ann przywitała się ze wszystkimi i przekazała starszej czarownicy różdżkę.

 _Mahoń, rdzeń z pióra feniksa, długość 12 i 1/4 cala_ – mówiła kobieta, a mężczyzna siedzący po jej prawej stronie notował. Po chwili kobieta położyła różdżkę na stole, podniosła nad nią rękę i zaczęła szeptać jakieś inkantacje. Gdy z różdżki wydobyło się białe światło, kobieta uśmiechnęła się do Ann.

 _Panno Greenaway może Pani zabrać różdżkę i zająć miejsce na krańcowym miejscu maty. Panno Watson, proszę zaprosić do sali przeciwnika Panny Greenaway._

Ann dopiero teraz spostrzegła stojącą przy drzwiach niską dziewczynę. Gdy tamta zamknęła za sobą drzwi, Ann miała chwilę na zebranie myśli. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech, nie chciała pokazać po sobie zdenerwowania, dlatego gdy drzwi się otworzyły, delikatnie odwróciła w tamtą stronę głowę, aby przyjrzeć się przeciwnikowi. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy niska kobieta wprowadziła do sali blondyna z którym Ann miała dopiero co utarczkę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, gdy mijał ją podchodząc do stołu komisji.

\- _Panie Malfoy, dzień dobry._ -przywitała się z blondynem czarownica i rozpoczęła tę samą procedurę, przez którą przed chwilą przechodziła Ann.

 _Wspaniale. -_ pomyślała Ann.

 _Wszystko w porządku Panie Malfoy, proszę zająć miejsce na przeciwległym krańcu maty._

Ann nie spuszczała z niego oczu. Próbowała oszacować, którą ręką posługuje się przeciwnik, którą stronę ciała może mieć słabszą oraz w jaką wysokość najlepiej celować.

 _Drodzy adepci, znacie zapewne zasady walki czarodziejów. Nie używamy zaklęć niewybaczalnych ani okaleczających fizycznie bądź psychicznie. Głównym celem ma być wytrącenie różdżki z dłoni przeciwnika lub strącenie go z powierzchni maty. Dobrze._ \- kobieta zlustrowała wzrokiem przestrzeń walki.- _W takim razie, na mój sygnał możecie zaczynać._

Ann posłała pierwsze zaklęcie. Postanowiła, że zacznie atak od prawej strony Malfoy'a, chciała go osłabić. Posłała w jego stronę zaklęcie rozbrajające i już robiła unik, gdyż ten sam blado niebieski promień zmierzał w jej stronę. Malfoy nie pozostawał dłużny, zbliżył się do Ann na dwa duże kroki, czarodziej postawił na zaklęcia oszałamiające. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Miała okazję użyć peleryny jako zasłony, a wiedziała, że komisja lubi, gdy czarodziej angażuje do walki wszelkie możliwości. Posłała czerwony promień w prawe ramię Malfoy'a zrobiła zgrabny obrót unosząc przy tym pelerynę tak, że żółte zaklęcia wysłane przez chłopaka odbiło się od czarnego okrycia. Ann uśmiechnęła się do Malfoy'a, którego twarz wyrażała pełne zdeterminowanie i skupienie. Walka była wyrównana. Ann musiała kombinować, ponieważ powoli zaczynała tracić siły.

 _Avis! -_ krzyknęła dziewczyna celując różdżkę wprost nad głowę Malfoy'a. Potężny huk rozszedł się po sali, którą po chwili wypełniło głośne ćwierkanie. Stado małych ptaszków okrążało głowę Malfoy'a zasłaniając mu widok. Ann wykorzystała tę chwilę nieuwagi posyłając w stronę chłopaka zaklęcie rozbrajające. Gdy tylko różdżka opadła z łoskotem na podłogę małe ptaszki zniknęły, odsłaniając wściekłą twarz Malfoy'a. Ann ukłoniła się teatralnie w stronę chłopaka nie uśmiechając się szeroko. Miała zamiar podejść do niego i pogratulować udanego pojedynku. Chłopak zignorował jej zamiar, odwrócił się na pięcie i z trzaśnięciem drzwi opuścił salę pojedynków.

 _Proszę się nim nie przejmować Panno Greenaway_ – usłyszała za sobą szatynka. - _Malfoy'owie już tacy są._ \- Starsza czarownica pogratulowała jej udanego pojedynku i poprosiła o dokumenty, które Ann otrzymała przy rejestracji. Po dokonaniu wszystkich formalności, dziewczyna udała się na dziedzinie. Miała jeszcze godzinę do kolejnego egzaminu. Postanowiła udać się ponownie do kafejki, żeby zjeść obiad.

W kafejce było zdecydowanie za głośno. Widocznie większość adeptów była już po pierwszym egzaminie i również postanowiła coś przegryźć. Ann kupiła zupę krem, kawę i udała się na taras. Niestety, nie było wolnego stolika i jedyną możliwością zjedzenia na siedząco było przykolegować się do kogoś. Dziewczyna obmiotła taras wzrokiem i udała się do trójki osób, która wydawała się najmniej problemowa.

 _Przepraszam_ – zaczęła nieśmiało – _wszędzie jest zajęte, czy będzie wam przeszkadzało, jak się dosiądę i zjem przy was?_

 _Pewnie! Żaden problem, siadaj_ – powiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczyna. - _Mam na imię Hermiona, a to są moi przyjaciele Ron i Harry._ \- wskazała na siedzących po jej dwóch stronach chłopaków.

 _Bardzo mi miło, mam na imię Annabeth._

 _Chyba nie jesteś stąd, prawda?_ \- zagadnął chłopak przedstawiony przez Hermionę jako Ron.

 _Ron, nie wypada tak zaczynać rozmowy_ – skarciła go przyjaciółka.

 _Nic się nie stało_ – uśmiechnęła się Ann – _ma racje, jestem ze Stanów, uczyłam się w Szkole Magii w Salem._

Wspaniale widzieć osoby z innego kręgu kulturowego, tutaj większość adeptów pochodzi z Hogwartu, więc wiesz same znajome twarze... - rozpoczęła swój monolog Hermiona i gdyby nie Harry, pewnie kontynuowała by go, aż do rozpoczęcia kolejnego egzaminu.

 _Hermiono, może zasypuj koleżankę trochę wolniej swoimi pytaniami i uwagami. Pewnie przede wszystkim chciałaby zjeść._ \- chłopak odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny i obdarzył ją przyjaznym uśmiechem. Ann podziękowała mu w duchu, rzeczywiście była nieziemsko głodna po pojedynku z Malfoy'em, a na odpoczynek jeszcze się nie zanosiło. Hermiona przeprosiła za swoją ekscytację. Żeby dyplomatycznie wybrnąć z sytuacji Ann poprosiła, żeby opowiedzieli jej coś o Hogwarcie, tym samym nie będzie niezręcznej cisza, a Ann będzie mogła zjeść w spokoju obiad.

Trójka nowopoznanych okazała się bardzo sympatyczna. Kiedy wyszło na jaw, się że to oni są tym sławnym Złotym Trio, które pomogło pokonać Voldemorta, Ann prawie udławiła się zupą. Gdy wypluwała płuca, Ron zaczął ją ratować, z jego rozmachu prawie nie uderzyła głową o stół, chłopak miał tak mocne uderzenie. Kiedy uspokoiła oddech, trójka znajomych zaczęła się śmiać z jej zdziwienia. Ann, grzecznie przeprosiła i zapytała czy kiedyś będą mieli ochotę jej opowiedzieć o swoich przygodach, bo zawsze lepiej jest słuchać o takich sprawach z pierwszej ręki niż czytać w gazetach. Harry zagwarantował jej, że z chęcią spotka się i opowie o wszystkim.

 _Oczywiście, jeżeli nie jesteś powiązana z Prorokiem_ – zażartował.

 _Prorok to nasz odpowiednik waszego Daily_ – dodała Hermiona. Ron jedynie przewrócił oczami i wrócił do jedzenia swojego ciastka. Gdy Ann dopijała kawę, zeszli na temat egzaminów. Okazało się, że jedynie Hermiona jest adeptką, pozostała dwójka udała się do Edynburga, żeby jej towarzyszyć i zrobić sobie mini wakacje. Dlatego, gdy zbliżał się czas egzaminu z eliksirów, Ann i Hermiona udały się w stronę sali, natomiast chłopcy wykręcając się tym, że skoro Hermiona ma już towarzystwo to oni udadzą się na zwiedzanie miasta, a przyjdą do Akademii po zakończeniu wszystkiego.

 _Już znam ich zwiedzanie_ – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy tylko Ron i Harry zniknęli za rogiem – _najpierw znajdą sklep ze sprzętem do Quidittcha, a potem udadzą się na parę kremowych piw._

 _U nas nie ma kremowego piwa_ – powiedziała Ann – _mamy dyniowe piwo_ – dodała, gdy już koleżanka miała pytać, to co w takim razie piją młodzi czarodzieje. Szatynka musiała przyznać, Hermiona pomimo tego, że dużo mówiła, przypadła jej do gustu. Była inna od jej koleżanek ze szkoły z Salem... Hermiona, była po prostu inteligentna i rządna wiedzy, dziewczyny z jej roku, no cóż, można powiedzieć, że z ich powodu nauczyciele zaniżali czasem poziom egzaminów.

 _Na jakim Mistrzostwie ci najbardziej zależy?_ \- zapytała Hermiona.

 _Nie wiem, zdałam wszystkie egzaminy potrzebne na każdą ze specjalności. W każdej z dziedzin czuję się dobrze, mam nadzieję, że egzaminy praktyczne mnie ukierunkują._

 _Odpuściłam sobie zaklęcia_ – powiedziała Hermiona – _zawsze ciągnęło mnie w stronę eliksirów, być może dlatego, że mój nauczyciel w Hogwarcie nigdy mnie nie doceniał, pomimo tego, że dawałam z siebie wszystko_ \- zamyśliła się na chwilę – _ale bym się śmiała, gdybym po Akademii robiła u niego praktyki._

 _A jak się nazywa?_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Żartujesz? Ten Severus Snape, twórca zaawansowanych eliksirów na likanizm?!_

 _Nie kto inny_ – dodała z rumieńcem na policzku Hermiona. Ann przyjrzała się koleżance, już miała pytać o zajęcia ze Snapem, gdy drzwi do sali egzaminacyjnej się otworzyły.

 _Drodzy adepci zapraszamy na kolejny egzamin!_ \- jeżeli dobrze pamiętała, był to profesor Horowitz - _Do sali wchodzimy pojedynczo, każdy z was losuje numer stanowiska pracy, na każdym stoliku znajduje się koperta z zadaniem egzaminacyjnym._

Ann życzyła Hermionie powodzenia i udała się w stronę wielkiej misy, z której należało wylosować numer. Sala w której odbywał się egzamin była gigantyczna. W równych rzędach ustawiono stoły. Na każdym z nich znajdowały się trzy kociołki, stosy składników, norze, pipety, chochle i wiele innych, wszystko jak z pracowni Mistrza Eliksirów. Ann podeszła do stolika i rozerwała znajdującą się na nim kopertę. Wyciągnęła z niej trzy karty. Pierwsza, na której widniał napis _Eliksir Bujnego Owłosienia –_ łatwizna, pomyślała Ann. Druga karta: _Eliksir chroniący przed ogniem_ , trzecia karta: _Antidotum na Niepopularne Trucizny_ – cholera, zaklęła dziewczyna. Nienawidziła przyrządzać tego wywaru. Wymagał on niesamowitej precyzji i skupienia. Westchnęła ciężko i rozejrzała się po sali. Trzy stoliki dalej stała Hermiona i wpatrywała się w swoje karty. Już miała się odwrócić w bok, żeby zobaczyć czy wszyscy adepci zajęli już miejsca, gdy usłyszała znajomy głos:

 _Naprawdę ty?_ \- odwróciła się i spostrzegła stojącego za nią blondyna.

 _Nie, jestem jedynie zjawą, która przybrała kształt twojego największego koszmaru_ \- odparła Ann i odwróciła się w stronę swojego stolika. Po chwili jednak, ponownie odwróciła się do chłopaka – _A i nie ładnie, jest opuszczać pojedynek bez podziękowania przeciwnikowi. A więc, dziękuję za udaną walką_. - dodała ze sztucznym uśmiechem Ann i z satysfakcją odwróciła się do swoich kociołków.

 _Wyszczekana Amerykanka..._ \- rzucił blondyn. I już Ann miała się do niego odwracać, gdy komisja zarządziła rozpoczęcie egzaminu. _Nie będę traciła czasu na tego bufona –_ pomyślała i dała się pochłonąć swojemu zadaniu.

Po dwóch godzinach eliksiry były gotowe, choć antidotum nie miało książkowej barwy. Ann otarła pot z czoła. Teraz przyszedł czas na ocenę eliksirów przez komisję. Czwórka czarodziejów przechadzała się między stolikami i skrzętnie sprawdzała wszystkie wywary. Ann miała więc chwilę, żeby usiąść na krześle i złapać oddech. Teraz już i tak nic nie zrobię. - pomyślała i spojrzała na Hermionę, do której podchodziła właśnie komisja.

 _O dziewczynę Wesleya się nie martw, to był największy mól książkowy Hogwartu_ – zobaczyła, że blondyn stanął obok niej i patrzył w miejsce, które one przed chwilą obserwowała.

 _Czy dla wszystkich jesteś taki nie miły?_ \- wyrwało się jej. Naprawdę nie miała siły na utarczki, ale jej wścibska natura nie pozwoliła jej trzymać języka za zębami. Chłopak popatrzył na nią.

 _Dla ciebie chciałem być miły._

 _Eh..._ \- westchnęła ciężko, może była dla niego niezbyt przychylna od początku, jednak ten dzień był wyjątkowo frustrujący – _dobrze. Przepraszam..._ \- zaczęła – _to nie jest najlepszy dzień na bycie miłym. Podróże transkontynentalne nie należą do najprzyjemniejszych, jeszcze kiedy czekają cię trzy gigantyczne egzaminy tego samego dnia. - wyciągnęła rękę w stronę chłopaka i popatrzyła mu w oczy. Chłopak wziął uścisnął jej dłoń. Miał niezwykle pewny i mocny uścisk_ – Annabeth Greenaway, miło mi.

 _Draco Malfoy_ – odpowiedział chłopak – _nie można tak było od początku?_ \- zażartował.

 _Przestań, bo zaraz cofnę swoje przeprosiny..._ \- odparła dziewczyna, choć postawa chłopaka zaczęła ją bardziej śmieszyć niż drażnić.

 _Komisja_ – rzucił Draco i oddalił się do swojego stolika.

 _Annabeth Greenaway..._ \- zaczął profesor Horowitz – _proszę przedstawić nam eliksiry._


	3. Chapter 3

_Efekt bujnego owłosienia_ – zaczął Horowizt – _konsystencja oraz barwa prawidłowe. Zapach również książkowy_ – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do Ann – _kolejny eliksir, eliksir bujnego owłosienia_ – profesor spojrzał na kartkę, a następnie uśmiechnął się do stojącego obok niego czarodzieja – _Bruno, myślę, że ty powinieneś sprawdzić ten eliksir_ – wysoki mężczyzna popatrzył z grymasem na kolegę i uznał żart o swojej łysinie za zupełnie niestosowny w tej okoliczności, jednak pomyślał, że nie będzie przy adeptach wszczynał dziecinnej przepychanki z Adamem. Wystarczyło, że Mirabella uczyniła Horowitza przewodniczącym tej części egzaminów, Bruno więcej powodów do złości nie potrzebował. Pochylił się nad kociołkiem i powiedział bardzo niskim, prawie niesłyszalnym głosem – _wszystko w porządku. Eliksir spełnia wszelkie wymogi._

 _Wspaniale_ – ucieszył się Horowitz, zupełnie jakby to było jego dzieło – _ostatni eliksir_ – spojrzał na kartę egzaminacyjną – _no.. tutaj mamy nie lada wyzwanie. Antidotum na niepopularne trucizny_. - mężczyzna spojrzał najpierw na dziewczynę. Wydawała się zestresowana, Horowitz uśmiechnął się do siebie i pomyślał: _Pewnie nie jest go pewna_ , spojrzał na kociołek _I nic dziwnego_.

 _Panno Greenaway, zechce nam Pani powiedzieć, czy uważa Pani ten eliksir za odpowiedni?_ \- Ann przełknęła ślinę, czuła jak zbiera się w jej gardle wielka gula, a ręce zaczynają się robić nieprzyjemnie chłodne.

 _Barwa jest zbyt jasna, jeżeli mogę oszacować to o pół tonu ciemniejsza od książkowego opisu_ \- powiedziała jednym tchem patrząc prosto w oczy profesora.

 _Zgadza się, a czy mogłabyś powiedzieć co jest tego przyczyną?_ \- wtrącił się trzeci profesor. Ann dopiero teraz na niego spojrzała. Był zdecydowanie młodszy od pozostałej dwójki, co było dość niespotykane jak na wykładowcę w Akademii. Wysoki o jasnozielonych oczach czarodziej ubrany był w szaty, które wskazywały na to, że jest Mistrzem Zaklęć. Uśmiech mężczyzny dodał jej trochę otuchy.

 _Myślę, że zbyt wcześnie dodałam do wywaru róg garboroga._

 _Niestety, ma Pani rację_ – wtrącił Horowitz – _Pani dwa pierwsze eliksiry oceniam na wybitne, ostatni niestety muszę ocenić na zadowalający._

 _Dziękuję Panie profesorze_ – odparła Ann. Komisja przeszła do kolejnego stolika, dzięki czemu Ann mogła odetchnąć głęboko. Dopiero teraz czuła, jak bardzo denerwowała ją obecność czarodziejów. Przysiadła na krześle i spojrzała na eliksiry. Nie była z siebie zadowolona, jednak był to dla niej jasny sygnał, że Mistrzostwo w Eliksirach nie jest jej pisane. Spojrzała w stronę stolika Hermiony, która kończyła już sprzątanie swojego stanowiska pracy. Szatynka westchnęła i postanowiła pójść w ślady koleżanki.

 _Panie Draco Malfoy, proszę przedstawić komisji swojego eliksiry_ – gdy tylko czarodzieje podeszli do stolika za Ann, dziewczyna momentalnie całą swoją uwagę skupiła na odpowiedziach chłopaka.

 _W pierwszym kociołku znajduje się eliksir pieprzowy, w środkowym eliksir skurczający oraz ostatni kociołek zawiera eliksir rozpaczy_ – głos chłopaka był pewny i mocny. Ann nie widziała jego wyrazu twarzy, ale mogła sobie wyobrazić, że był skupiony i poważny.

 _Dobrze_ – zaczął Horowitz – _zacznijmy od pierwszego wywaru. Konsystencja oraz zapach są odpowiednie. Proszę powiedzieć w jakiej temperaturze powinien być podawany eliksir?_

 _W temperaturze pokojowej, a przypadku chorego z wysoką gorączką, różnica temperatur nie powinna przekraczać dwóch stopni_ – jego głos był opanowany. Bez zająknięcia i chociażby chwilowego zawahania – _dobrze, bardzo dobrze Panie Malfoy_ – powiedział Horowitz – _eliksir skurczający, również posiada książkową konsystencję, kolor i zapach. A proszę mi powiedzieć, w jaki sposób przelałby Pan wywar do probówek?_

 _Najpierw należy zabezpieczyć probówki odpowiednim zaklęciem, aby efekt eliksiru nie wpłynął na ich rozmiar_

 _Jest dobry_ – pomyślała Ann. W tym momencie zazdrościła chłopakowi pewności siebie.

Horowitz zanotował coś na karcie egzaminacyjnej Draco.

 _Ostatni eliksir, jest uwarzony idealnie. Panie Malfoy, wszystkie Pana eliksiry zostają ocenione na wybitne, dodatkowo otrzymuje Pan punkty za odpowiedzi na pytania komisji. Gratulujemy._

Gdy tylko komisja oddaliła się do kolejnego stolika, Ann udawała, że jest pochłonięta sprzątaniem swojego stanowiska. Usłyszała jedynie za swoimi plecami głębokie westchnięcie. Blondyn oparł się o stolik, zdecydowanie miał dość wrażeń. Uwarzenie tych wywarów pochłonęło całą jego energię, dodatkowo rozpraszały go energiczne ruchy, stojącej przed nim szatynki. Teraz mógł w spokoju przyglądać się jak sprząta swój stolik. Rozbawiło go to, że przez cały egzamin dziewczyna nie pomyślała o ściągnięciu z siebie peleryny. Czyżby tak bała się zachlapania, że potrzebowała dodatkowej ochrony? On, gdy tylko komisja rozporządziła początek warzenia, od razu pozbył się ciężkiego materiału. Miał całkowite zaufanie do koszuli, oprócz tego nie chciał, żeby coś dodatkowo go rozpraszało. Rzucił zaklęcie na kociołki i przedmioty, których używał do warzenia eliksirów. Już miał podejść do dziewczyny i zwrócić jej uwagę na pelerynę, gdy zobaczył, że do jej stolika podchodzi nie kto inny jak przemądrzała wiem-to-wszystko Granger. Na jego twarzy mimowolnie zagościł grymas. Nawyk z lat szkolnych. Mimo tego, że w trakcie wojny razem działali na rzecz Zakonu, Draco dalej nie mógł się przekonać do nieznośnego sposobu bycia Granger, a tym bardziej nie potrafił pojąć, jak ona znosiła towarzystwo Wesley'a. Mimo całej niechęci jaką ją darzył, musiał przyznać, była mądra. Była piekielnie oczytana i elokwentna, więc co dawało jej towarzystwo takiego Wesley'a? Widocznie, rudzielec miał w sobie coś czego Draco nie pojmował. Gdy, Ann razem z Granger wychodziły z sali, Draco dostrzegł, że szatynka delikatnie odwraca się w jego stronę. Uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym odprowadził wzrokiem do drzwi.

 _Nie przejmuj się Ann_ – zaczęła Hermiona – _Antidotum, to najtrudniejszy eliksir w zestawie egzaminacyjnym w Akademii._

 _Wiem Hermiono, jednak powiem ci, że cieszę się, że tak się stało. Przynajmniej wiem, że eliksiry nie są moją najmocniejszą stroną_ – zmierzały w stronę ostatniej sali egzaminacyjnej. Zegar wskazywał za piętnaście szesnasta. Ann zaczynała powoli odczuwać zmęczenie. Dodatkowo, potok słów wydobywający się z ust Hermiony, nie pozwolił jej na chociażby chwilowe zresetowanie mózgu. Dziewczyna przystanęła na chwilę i ziewnęła potężnie.

 _Hermiono.._.- powiedziała Ann ze łzami w oczach.

 _Co się stało?_ \- zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna widząc, pojedynczą łzę spływającą po policzku koleżanki.

 _Zdecydowanie zbyt mocno ziewam_ \- zaśmiała się szatynka – _mogłabyś na mnie rzucić Innervate? Nie zdążę już iść po kawę..._ \- Hermiona popatrzyła na nią zdziwiona

 _Nie znam tego zaklęcia.._ \- zaczęła niepewnie gryfonka. Ann uśmiechnęła się na widok speszonej miny koleżanki i dodała szybko.

 _Nic się nie stało, to proste zaklęcia, działa tak jakby ktoś wylał na ciebie kubeł zimnej wody, co sprawia, że czujesz się pobudzony, ale całe twoje ubranie zostaje suche. Rękę układasz jak do alohomory, tylko kończysz dłuższym pociągnięciem różdżki, a inkantacja brzmi inner-va-te._ \- spokojnie wytłumaczyła Ann.

 _Zdecydowanie nadajesz się na Mistrza Zaklęć_ – powiedziała po chwili Hermiona. Po dwóch próbach, dziewczyna rzuciła czar na koleżankę. Ann poczuła się zdecydowanie lepiej, chłód przyjemnie rozszedł się po jej ciele, sprawiając, że każda ospała część ciała dostała mini energetycznego kopa.

 _Dziękuję, a teraz może na dokładkę pobiegniemy do sali egzaminacyjnej?_ \- powiedziała z uśmiechem ciągnąć zaskoczoną Hermionę za szatę.

Egzamin z transmutacji był zdecydowanie najgorszy ze wszystkich. Kiedy adepci myśleli, że zadanie na eliksirach było złożone i wymagające skupienia, nie wiedzieli jakie pytania czekają ich na transmutacji. Całość była podzielona na dwa bloki. Pierwszym z nich był test, składający się z dziesięciu pytań z zaawansowanej transmutacji współczesnej. Przez większą część egzaminu Draco zastanawiał się co on tutaj do diabła robi. Ann skupiała się na tych pytaniach do których odpowiedzi była na sto procent pewna. Natomiast Hermiona przy każdym pytaniu, próbowała sobie przypomnieć księgę w której mogła coś czytać na ten temat. Po pisemnej części, adepci mieli pięć minut na usunięcie stolików ze środka sali. Kolejny blok składał się z dwóch zadań: pierwsze animizacja przemienić nieożywiony obiekt w ożywiony, drugie transmutacja organiczna ożywiony obiekt w nieożywiony. Każdy z adeptów miał wylosować, co zamienia na co. Ann modliła się, aby resztki siły które w niej pozostawały, pozwoliły na dokonanie pełnej transmutacji. Komisja poprosiła wszystkich uczestników o ustawienie się w kolejce zgodnej z porządkiem alfabetycznym. Ann stała więc zaraz za Hermioną, natomiast Draco stał, gdzieś z dziesięć osób za nią.

 _Po wykonaniu dwóch zdań, adepci mogą udać się do wyjścia. Wyniki zostaną do Państwa dostarczone wciągu dwóch dni_ – poinformowała Mirabella Spirawell, po czym zaprosiła do misy z pakietem zadań, pierwszą osobę. Hermiona otrzymała chyba najbardziej niewdzięczne zadanie, ożywienia niezłożonej szkatuły w taki sposób, aby ona sama dążyła do złożenia. Po dwóch próbach, dziewczyna poddała się, co komisja szczegółowo zapisała w swoich notatkach. Kiedy nadeszła kolej na Ann, dziewczyna ledwo trzymała różdżkę ze zdenerwowania. Wylosowana koperta ciążyła jej w ręce, gdy przekazywała ją przewodniczącej komisji.

 _Proszę zamienić to potłuczone lustro w mówiące zwierciadło. A następnie muchę w obraz. Jaki, to już pozostawiamy Pani wyobraźni_ – dodała profesor. Ann nabrała powietrza i wycelowała różdżkę w lustro. Najpierw zaklęciem scalającym, przemieniła lustro w przepiękne zwierciadło ze zdobioną ramą, po czym skupiła się na samej tafli, gdzie umieściła głowę na kształt tej z bajki o Złej Królowej. Komisja zachwyciła się jej pomysłowością i postanowiła przyznać maksymalną ilość punktów. Drugie zadanie wydawało się łatwiejsze. Ann postanowiła najpierw unieruchomić muchę, stosując na niej zaklęcie petryfikujące. Dopiero potem wyobraziła sobie, najbardziej barwny abstrakcyjny obraz jaki tylko widziała, gdy wystrzeliła promień w stronę muchy, ta w mgnieniu oka zamieniła się w duże płótno na którym po chwili zawitało olejne malowidło. Profesorowie, na czele z młodym mistrzem zaklęć, przyznali jej wysokie oceny. Całość egzaminu trwała trzy godziny, więc kiedy wychodziła z zamku zaczynało już zmierzchać. Dostrzegła, że przy filarach wyjściowych czeka na nią Hermiona w towarzystwie Rona i Harrego.

 _I jak ci poszło?_ \- zapytała dziewczyna. Ann opowiedziała jej o swoich zadaniach. Następnie odpowiedziała na wszystkie pytania chłopców, który byli o wiele bardziej śmielsi niż ich zapamiętała przy obiedzie. Hermiona miała rację, że nie ominą jakiegoś baru z kremowym piwem.

 _Ann, co powiesz jutro na kawę? Oczywiście, w godzinach popołudniowych, żebyś na spokojnie mogła odespać dzisiejszy dzień i zmianę czasu_ – zaproponowała szatynka.

 _Z wielką przyjemnością, przy okazji możemy też trochę zwiedzić Edynburg_ – dziewczyna specjalnie podkreśliła słowo zwiedzić i popatrzyła wymownie na chłopaków.

 _Świetnie, w takim razie tutaj masz nasz adres_ – Hermiona wcisnęła jej do ręki kartkę z drobnym pismem – _wyślij do mnie sowę, kiedy tylko będziesz chciała się spotkać._

Ann podziękowała dziewczynie, po czym pożegnała się z całą trójką, która zdecydowała się aportować do czarodziejskiej dzielnicy. Ann musiała najpierw sprawdzić dokładny adres swojego hotelu i zobaczyć na mapie, jak tam dotrzeć. Jednak przede wszystkim musiała zapalić. Postanowiła wrócić się na dziedziniec i usiąść na trawie, kiedy tylko rozłożyła się ze wszystkim swoimi rzeczami z wielką przyjemnością położyła się na zielonej trawie. Zapaliła papierosa. Dopiero teraz mogła się przyjrzeć przepięknym murom zamku, jego wnękom i zdobieniom. Dodatkowo ostatnie promienie słońca, tworzyły niezwykle barwne wzory na rzeźbach otaczających dziedziniec. Kiedy tak leżała rozkoszując się chwilą odpoczynku usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos:

 _Ładnie to tak palić?_


End file.
